sporefanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Yallvus
Yallvus ("Captial City" in Yallvus Talk) is the oldest Dhragolon country on Ucharpli which still exists to this day. The name refers to both the city itself as well as the surrounding area. It is located on Ucharpli and continues to thrive today as the capital of the Dhragolon Federal Monarchy. The demonym for Yallvus is Yallvusians. Surrounding Geography Yallvus is mostly in a desert, hence the fact the whole city is built of stone and clay. The desert slowly transitions into a grassland which contains a few oases. General History Yallvus was founded approximately 17,000 years before the beginning of the first war against the Grox. Even today, it still maintains its original appearance with buildings made of stone. Pre-Yallvus Prior to Yallvus's formation, villages were largely isolated from each other each with their own community. These villages, which became cities over time, were each their own country from a modern perspective. The ancient city of Sal'jemuru was the most populated in the region. It became a bustling hub where merchants trade goods. Today, it is a historical site where Jamzeze first spread the word of Kray. Yallvus Construction Several thousand years after the time of Jamzeze, a few Dhragolon colloborated, realizing that if more people were to live in one area, they could create a prosperous kingdom so they began construction on an enormous structure known as the Castle Hall. This civilization took the name Yallvus. To construct it, the Yallvusians set up small villages several miles away in all directions to gather resources such as food, stone, and large animals to haul heavy boulders. Several of these villages still exist as subdivisions of Yallvus such as the food village of Larmok. However, as the Dhragolon population grew and as Dhragolon from around Ucharpli came to visit Yallvus, the Yallvusians constructed smaller buildings for foreigners to live in. Also, a large network of tunnels known as the Sacred Catacombs was constructed as a place to honor their deceased rulers. Shortly after Rustiagon Dralla became king, he brought over some large, herbivorous creatures known as Makaridons from the continent Tralgatar to guard the catacombs from evil. Since then, the Makaridons have sustained a breeding population, feeding on the plants that grow in their chambers. Districts Yallvus is split into smaller sections for easier management. Larmok Larmok ("Harvest") was and still is a major agricultural area for Yallvus. It was especially active before the Castle Hall was built, but has now become a somewhat quite country side. It is sparsely populated with Eletar ranches and other farmlands. It was originally built within an oasis. Rustiag Rustiag ("King") is the central, most populated country consisting of the Castle Hall and the surrounding area. It is the economic hub of all of Ucharpli containing marketplaces with a variety of goods. It also provides an area where many aliens can visit. Even parts of the Castle Hall have been converted to marketplaces since many Dhragolon have moved outside the Castle Hall in preference to the Harpli District. Szakiam Szakiam ("Outer Land") is the outermost parts of Yallvus. More to come soon... Harpli Harpli ("Home") is a suburban district. More to come soon... Muryiam Muryiam (Outer Rocks) is a district surrounded by Szakiam. As its name suggests, it was the site of a mining village where large quantities of stone and clay were acquired to build the Castle Hall. Beneath it is an an area known as Muryiam Caverns, a natural cave once rich with minerals and an active mining site, but is now a public area open to other alien races. Ckalla Ckalla (Ocean) is largely a port area allowing passage to the seas. Other Cities Sal'jemuru Sal'jemuru is an ancient city which is now a historical site. Many Dhragolon visit it to worship Kray. Behem The city still exists today although it has been urbanized in contrast to Sal'jemuru. Behem's structures were not as stable as those in Sal'jemuru and quickly fell to the ruins after years of neglect. The city was fortunately restored sometime duirng the Altus dynasty. Rotundum A port side city which serves as a major trading hub. Yallvus-Lacad Conflict Yallvus grew significantly in power due to the large amount of resources in the area compared to others. At the time Altus Yanya ruled, they contacted Lacad which was often revered as a holy place being the location where Nolara landed during the Great Flood. The head of the Lacad Church, Dormin Takana, argued that Yallvus should not be the most prosperous city as Lacad was the real origin of the Dhragolon. This resulted in a duel tournament beginning in 6,100 BD. However, soon after, a Dhragolon was killed during the tournament resulting in a full-scale war which ended five years later with Yallvus becoming the victor. Soon after, Dormin surrendered and joined the Yallvusian Kingdom. Trivia *The country is mostly based on middle-eastern countries on Earth. *The Castle Hall is a reference to the Tower of Babel. *The reason for the Yallvus-Lacad Conflict is an allusion to the conflicts that occurred during the Renaissance period between secular scientists and the Church of England.﻿ Category:Cities Category:Dhragolon